


Catch Me

by imaginationtherapy



Series: The Kaleidoscope Project [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken, Christianity, Depression, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Sad, bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: Won't you catch me, because I'm falling?





	Catch Me

Won’t You catch me, ‘cause I’m falling  
The world goes screaming past  
It’s so confusing all around me  
It seems I’ve lost the path  
The noise it overwhelms me  
My heart beats in my ears  
And I find myself calling  
Clinging onto You

Won’t You catch me, ‘cause I’m falling  
Up and down again  
I find my way and stumble on  
Only to drop again  
Won’t You catch me, I need Your steady hand  
It’s of all I can be sure  
Won’t You catch me, let me fall  
Into Your arms again

Won’t You catch me, ‘cause I’m falling  
The pain won’t seem to stop  
I’m lonely but so many people  
I know that truly care  
I feel but my emotions  
Oh no, they just aren’t sane  
And I find myself reaching  
For the only solid thing.

I’m so confused and so all blind  
I only know I need You so  
But ow to find You, I don’t know  
So scared that someday  
You’ll leave me too.

Father, won’t You catch me  
Catch me in your hands  
Soothe these aching joints  
And calm this fevered mind.  
I need You every hour  
But this one, oh, the most  
Father won’t You set me  
Back on the path again  
Father will you catch me?  
Father are You angry?  
Father do You love me?  
Enough to never let me fall?


End file.
